


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Adegolas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolf Sheriff Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adegolas/pseuds/Adegolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a born wolf, who has to live through the death of his mother and survive the trails of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth Of A Stilinski

John Stilinski watched fondly as the small sandy coloured wolf pup crawled over his chestnut coloured stomach before collapsing on him in a sprawl. He nuzzled at the pup's head with his muzzle, licking the smaller wolf clean. 

Stiles squirmed on his stomach as he twisted to get away from his bath, but ended up sliding sideways off his stomach onto the soft, cushy floor.  


John chuckled as his son nudged closer to him, searching for warmth.  


Claudia stalked over to her mate, sitting down beside him. She ruffled his neck before turning her attention to the stumbling wolf pup between their bodies.

She rumbled at the pup, gathering the young wolfs attention.  


Stiles lifted his head from the floor and whined back at her, staring pleadingly at both his parents.  


John shook his head as he stood up, stretching his aching limbs and trotting off towards the kitchen, his claws clicking against the slate floor tiles in the kitchen. 

He transformed back to his human form before he started to plate up their lunch that his mate had cooked whilst he played with their son.  


John returned shortly afterwards, wearing a charcoal dressing gown and carrying two large plates of steaming Chicken, Bacon and Leek pasta.  


He settled the plates on the coffee table, nudging the bigger plate towards his mate and now naked child.  


John walked back out the room, returning soon afterwards with a bright red onesie and fought to get the onesie on his squirming son.

He sat on the ground besides his hyperactive son, watching intently as his mate fed strips of the creamy pasta to their child.  


After they had finished their lunch, Claudia stood up and lifted Stiles up from under his armpits, gracefully placing him on her hip and walked to the kitchen.  


Claudia gently deposited Stiles into one of their four black leather dining room chairs before she grabbed a glass from the glass rack. She filled the glass with cold water, encouraging him to drink the clear liquid when he stared at the glass. 

Stiles slowly sipped at the water as Claudia kept an eye on her rambunctious child.

She lifted her head slowly, scenting the air when she smelled an unknown scent. 

She growled lowly when the doorbell rang.

She moved forwards, standing protectively in front of her son as she answered the door.

A lone wolf stood in the doorway, feral eyes gleaming dangerously between Claudia and Stiles. The wolf smirked, before growling, stepping forwards intimidatingly. 

John snarled viciously, stepping between the feral wolf and his family, blocking his mate and son from view as he snarled viciously at the other wolf. 

He snapped his jaws at the feral wolfs jugular in warning, chasing it away from his territory. 

Claudia rumbled softly to their crying son, soothing him and rocking him back and forth in her arms.

John walked over to Claudia and Stiles, nuzzling his mates neck in affection. 

He stroked Stiles's head and purred softly at him, getting an answering purr back. 

John chuckled as Stiles sprang into his arms, knocking him off balance and onto his back on the brown leather couch. 

He threw Stiles into the air, catching him in his outstretched arms and rumbled softly at the amorous look on his mates face. 

Stiles laughed as his father blew a raspberry on his stomach before he casually chewed on his fathers fingers with his baby teeth.

John huffed, nipping at his son in retaliation.

Stiles stared bewilderedly at his father. 

He sniffed the air before he slowly climbed off the couch and lowering his head to the ground, scenting around the area. He meandered around the living room, following an invisible trail. 

John watched his son amble around the room, keeping an eye on his troublesome child since he was an expert in getting into awkward situations. 

Stiles transformed into his wolf form before pouncing onto a stuffed toy that was lying in the corner of the room. Stiles growled softly as he shook his head violently, throwing large chunks of stuffing from the toy around the room. 

John sat up on the couch, looking down in exacerbation at the wolf pup. 

He chuckled fondly as he bent down, picking up Stiles and placing him on his chest. 

Stiles licked his father's face, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a wolfish grin.

John chuckled and wiped his face before he heaved himself up from the couch and walked across the room. 

He felt his son rest his muzzle on his shoulder, looking back at the destruction he had left behind. 

Claudia stood in the doorway, her hands resting on her hips as she watched her husband carry Stiles to his bedroom. 

John carted his son up the stairs and walked to his bedroom door. 

He opened the door to the room and stepped inside, making a beeline towards the bed.

John pulled back the covers on his son's bed and placed the squirming pup on the mattress. 

He stared disapprovingly when Stiles wriggled upright and thumped his tail against the bed, tilting his head sideways. 

John sternly pointed at the mattress, lifting up an eyebrow when his son whined softly. 

Stiles lay back down on the bed, whining quietly and staring up at his father with big amber eyes. 

John tucked Stiles in with the duvet, patting him gently before kissing the top of his furry head. 

He stepped out onto the landing, closing the door silently before making his way towards the stairs. 

Claudia smirked, leaning against the doorway as her husband trudged back down the staircase.


	2. Angel In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles observes his first thunderstorm.

Stiles awoke with a jolt. He hugged the duvet to his naked body, peering into the black abyss that was his room in confusion. 

A flash of light lit up his room, casting long shadows across the room. 

He shrieked, pulling the duvet above his head and curled his body inwards to make himself as small as possible. 

He whimpered as the thunder boomed and his window rattled from the sheer force. 

He squeaked when his duvet was pulled back, uncovering his small, pale quaking body. 

He peered up into the dark before he launched himself into his father's awaiting arms and buried his tear-stained face into his father's neck. 

He held onto his father for dear life as he was helped into a pair of his batman pyjama bottoms. 

He was carried out of his room and into his parents room. 

John sat down on the mattress, rocking his crying son back and forth, attempting to get him to sleep. 

Stiles clung onto his father, his cries hiccuping as his eyelids slowly started to droop. 

He startled awake when another large, bright flash of lightning lit up his parents room. 

He whimpered, burying his face further into the crook of his father's neck, clutching his father's pyjama top in his small fists. 

John rubbed his son's back, soothing him as he lay back onto the mattress, placing Stiles onto his chest to sleep.

***

John stirred awake, lazily rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the sleep. 

He stretched his limbs, dismissing the ache in his muscles from sleeping in one position all night. 

His hands instantly gravitated towards the slight pressure on his chest. 

The warmth on his chest moved, as did the pressure when he tried to grab the object resting there. 

He groaned in confusion before he opened his eyes and leaned on his elbows, raising himself up to see better. 

He slowly raised an eyebrow as he came face-to-face with large, round amber eyes. 

John huffed, snatching the wriggling child off his chest and into the air above his head as he flopped back onto the mattress. 

Stiles squealed with laughter, flailing his arms and legs around.

John gently placed Stiles onto the mattress before he heaved himself up from the bed. 

He moved across the room and pulled open the wardrobe doors, searching through the immense number of clothes until he managed to find an old work shirt and some denim jeans. 

After he had pulled on the scruffy clothes, he grabbed Stiles and placed him on his hip. 

He walked out the room and down the corridor towards Stiles's bedroom. 

John placed Stiles down on his bed, pulling off Stiles's pyjama bottoms and boxers before he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and helped Stiles into them. 

He rummaged around in the chest-of-drawers that resided in Stiles's room until he found a black and white striped t-shirt and dark blue denim dungarees.

John lifted Stiles off the bed and placed him on the ground, grabbing Stiles's left hand and leading him out the room. 

John slowly walked down the stairs, never letting go of his son's hand. 

Stiles crept down the stairs, holding his father's hand tightly in his left hand and held onto the banister with his right hand. 

Once they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Stiles dropped his father's hand and raced into the kitchen and stood besides his mother as she prepared breakfast. 

He stretched up onto his tiptoes, peering over the edge of the kitchen counter. 

He squealed as he was lifted up from under his armpits and placed into a dining room chair. 

Stiles pouted, whining softly as John wandered over to his mate, hugging her from behind as she finished off making their breakfast. 

Claudia turned around in John's arms, pecking him on the lips before she wiggled out of his grip and placed the plates of food onto the table.


	3. Lesson Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns his first lesson.

The sun shone brightly through Stiles's bedroom window, casting long shadows across the room. 

He wiggled around in his bed, trying to dislodge the duvet that he was currently wrapped up in. 

After he had managed to free himself from his confines, Stiles crept across his room and slowly opened his bedroom door. 

He slunk down the hallway, making a quick stop to the bathroom to relieve himself before he continued on his journey towards his parents room. 

Stiles giggled softly as he tried to open his parents bedroom door quietly. 

He grinned as he spied his parents in their bed, snoozing in the morning sun. 

He sped across the room before he stopped at the end of the bed, dragging his upper body onto the mattress. 

Stiles crawled across his mother, patting her face gently, trying to rouse the older wolf. 

Stiles lent back on his knees, pouting at his failed attempts. 

He whined softly, poking his mother on the shoulder, but she just turned to the side, throwing Stiles off balance. 

He fell onto the other side of the bed, landing on top of his father in a sprawl. 

Stiles dazedly sat up, resting the palms of his hands on his father's chest for balance. 

He felt a large hand stroke up and down his back before ruffling his messy hair. 

John smiles cheerfully as he stood up from the bed, depositing Stiles next to his sleeping mate. 

He wandered across the room to the en-suite before he entered the bedroom and collected Stiles into his arms. 

John trudged down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. 

Claudia waltzed down the stairs just as John was plating up their breakfast. 

*** 

Stiles giggled as he ran around the house. 

Claudia stood with her hands on her hips, staring disapprovingly at her son as he raced around the dining room. 

'No running in the house Stiles, we don't want any unnecessary accidents', she called after her hyperactive child. 

Stiles stopped in front of the kitchen doorway, nodding his head in affirmation. 

Stiles shrieked with laughter as he tried to evade his father, who was trying to catch him. 

He ran outside, giggling as he zoomed around the garden before collapsing onto the freshly mown grass, absorbing the midday sun rays. 

Stiles squawked as his father grabbed ahold of his ankles, dragging him across the grass towards his greater mass. 

John tickled the underneath of his son's bare feet, relishing in the high pitched giggles coming from the younger wolf. 

Claudia stepped out onto the patio, casually leaning her back against the wall by the french doors as she watched her mate frolic around with their child. 

She cleared her throat, grabbing both her mate's and her son's attention. 

'Lunch will be ready soon', she voiced before she walked back into the house. 

Stiles raced up the garden, flying up the garden steps towards the french doors. 

He tripped over a loose paving stone on the patio, falling to the ground and cutting the palms of his hands open. 

Stiles started crying loudly, clutching his bleeding hands and knees. 

John jogged up the garden, reaching his crying son and crouching down so that he could inspect his injuries. 

He gently grabbed his son's forearm and drew the pain from him, easing his discomfort. 

John lifted Stiles up and placed him onto his hip as he walked into the house, heading towards the kitchen and his mate. 

Claudia hastily grabbed the wet wipes out of the top draw in the kitchen cabinet. 

She tenderly wiped at the injuries, cleaning the skin around the cuts even though they were already healing. 

'What have you learnt today, young man?', Claudia queried as she tipped Stiles's head up so that he could look at her. 

'Not to run around the house', Stiles mumbled back in a meek voice. 

Claudia nodded her head, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead.


End file.
